Even the best engineered and built devices can fail to operate as expected due to environmental conditions. For example, a device may be deployed in an environment that is subject to inconsistent power supplies, e.g., brownouts or blackouts. In another example, a device may be employed in environment that is subject to a lot of environmental interference with wireless communications. These environmental operating conditions are unique to each environment, and thus affect deployed devices differently. As such, it is difficult for a device manufacturer to ameliorate such issues since they may only affect a specific device.